Tokine Yukimura
Tokine Yukimura 'is the deuteragonist and lead heroine of the manga/anime series ''Kekkaishi. She is the 22nd Kekkaishi of the Yukimura family and is tasked with dealing with Akayashi, supernatural beings that terrorise the land of Karasumori every night. Her family, the Yukimuras, are one of two families that are descended from the Hazama clan, the other being the Sumimuras, to which her childhood friend, Yoshimori Sumimura belongs to. She is voiced by Rie Satou in the Japanese version of the anime and Laura Bailey in the English version, the former of whom also voices Re-L Mayer. Appearance Tokine is taller than Yoshimori as well as two years older than him, with fair skin and long, dark brunette hair that is normally pulled back in a long ponytail. She is considered very beautiful by most boys (and even some teachers) in her school. The Houin appeared above her left breast, as it traditionally does with all Legitimate Successors of the Yukimura family. She bears a scar on her right hand, which she received while protecting Yoshimori from an Ayakashi in their childhood. She is fairly thin and quite athletic. Personality Tokine is cool, calm, and collected. She takes her job as a Kekkaishi very seriously, and has viewed Karasumori as a highly dangerous place for much of her life. Her hobbies include studying and occasionally hanging out with friends. Tokine is constantly impressed by the power and potential Yoshimori has, but is constantly frustrated by his poor control and lazy attitude, as well as his habit of putting himself in danger unnecessarily. However, she does care for Yoshimori a great deal and often protected him many times when he was younger, though the two became more distant when they became teenagers. She often likes to tease him and isn't aware of his feelings for her. However, as the story progresses, she begins to show clear signs of affection for Yoshimori, though this is typically expressed through Tokine bursting into frustrated tears while she verbally or physically attacks Yoshimori after he does something incredibly dangerous, making her something of a mild tsundere. Most of the time, however, she's more of a Yamato Nadeshiko, even performing tea ceremonies with her grandmother in traditional clothing. Though their families are rivals, Tokine is always polite and respectful toward the other Sumimuras. While Tokine is sometimes referred to as the weakest Kekkaishi in the series (usually by enemies who greatly underestimate her), she is clearly the most ruthless. Examples of her ruthless pragmatism are her disregard for the health of Kimiya Hachioji when he is possessed by Nouotoko, and the forbidden murder of the Hidagou Lord that invades Karasumori and attacks its defenders. Tokine is also much more serious and strict than Yoshimori, and often unknowingly says harsh things that, when combined with Yoshimori's overactive imagination, temporarily cause him to spiral into small fits of depression. Tokine scolds Yoshimori almost as much as his grandfather does, but this is largely out of concern for him. More than likely, Tokine's serious and strict nature originates both from seeing her father die right in front of her when she was a young girl, and from her grandmother Tokiko, who is also quite strict. She is frequently exasperated by the great lengths Yoshimori is willing to go to to protect her; when she learns about his plans to seal Karasumori forever, she calls him insane for trying to accomplish such an impossible goal, though after he explains he wants to do it so nobody will get hurt again, she realises that he's still bothered by her getting scarred all those years ago and starts to understand his desire. She notes that Yoshimori tries to do everything on his own, and tells him she wants to help in any way she can, even if it isn't much. Although often annoyed by Yoshimori's martyr complex, Tokine has shown that she can be just as stubborn and determined as he is if given the right motivation. An example of this is when she forced an Ayakashi to take her to the collapsing dimension where Kokuboro was situated in an attempt to rescue Yoshimori, who had turned himself over willingly in an attempt to get revenge on Kaguro for killing Gen. This is a clear indication of how much she cares for him despite her usual attitude. Tokine also has a huge fear of cockroaches. This could be because of the scar on her arm she got as a child from Yumigane, or because she just thinks bugs in general are gross. The latter is more likely, since Tokiko has the same fear herself. Unlike Yoshimori, who is typically tired and irritable during the day, Tokine seems to almost never be tired during school and, for the most part, is a capable student. During school hours, Tokine is fairly isolated; despite her popularity with boys, she rarely speaks to them (even going so far as to order Yoshimori not to speak to her at school, though this rule is relaxed when there is Kekkaishi business to discuss). She also has very few school friends, and is even somewhat distant with them, usually because protecting Karasumori is at the forefront of her mind, and any other matter is secondary in importance. However, she makes every effort to (and usually does) get along well with most allied ability users she encounters on Kekkaishi business, and is usually the first to welcome new comrades to Karasumori. Equipment * '''Kunai (くない, kunai): Tokine carries four kunai in a sectioned holster, attached to a belt that supports three holsters each (for a grand total of twelve kunai) around her waist, but rarely uses them. In Her Treasure, Tokine uses one in an attempt to use Yomi as a hostage, but had no intention on killing or injuring her with it. Since Tokine rarely uses the hostage situation as a last resort, the kunai generally remain holstered. Another time she used her kunai was when her and Yoshimori were fighting against Hiwatari. She threw it at him while he was making another large ice particle, successfully stopping him from doing so. * Shakujō (尺条): As with most Kekkaishi, Tokine always carries a Shakujō while on duty. While primarily used to perform Tenketsu, it can also serve as a secondary weapon, a cutting tool, or a means of support when fatigued. However, it is fairly common for her to discard her Shakujō in heated battle in order to keep her hands free, and reclaim it for use after an Ayakashi has been destroyed. * Shikigami Paper: Tokine carries several pieces of paper, marked with the Houin, to create Shikigami as needed. * Smoke Bombs: Though she carries smoke bombs that emit pink smoke, she rarely uses them. * Medicine Paste: Tokine uses special medicine paste that is either made or simply owned by her grandmother. The paste is effective on wounds caused by Ayakashi, since it purifies jyaki. Power and Abilities * Hazama-Ryu Kekkai technique: Tokine shows great accuracy and precision in her Kekkai. She has the basic ability to capture a weak Ayakashi with one small Kekkai, whereas Yoshimori uses a barrage of Kekkai in large sizes. However, Tokine's Kekkai are comparably weaker than his, and can only be maintained for short periods of time; her Kekkai lack the "brute power" of Yoshimori's. Tokine attempts to make up for this by copying Masamori's technique of stacking several Kekkai around a target. However, she soon realises that this move uses too much energy, making the technique ill-suited for her. Soon after, she learns to refine her Kekkai into narrow "spears" that can impale and imprison an enemy, making up for her lack of power. ** Spatial Phasing: Tokine has also gained the ability to pass through foreign techniques, without disrupting the technique itself, from her grandmother. Though she could at first only enter Kekkai, Tokine has since mastered this skill to point where she can phase her entire body through virtually any surface contained within a spirit realm (including Shinkai, which are spirit worlds themselves). ** Utsusemi: Learned from Mikeno, it is a high level technique which allows her to absorb the ability of another being, rendering attacks of the same type ineffective. * Keen Intellect: Tokine is clearly more intelligent than other students her age: she is typically called on to solve math problems that no one else in her class can, and always does so with ease. Her intelligence also proves to be a major asset in battle: because she has a far better understanding of the Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu and its applications than Yoshimori does, she never fails to spot when he is wasting his power needlessly. Also, she typically devises combat strategies for her and Yoshimori that best combines their respective talents with highly effective results: allies and enemies alike have praised the duo's teamwork. * High Spiritual Power: As with most active Kekkaishi, Tokine has a great deal of spiritual power. However, rather than using this to create larger and numerous Kekkai, as Yoshimori does, Tokine typically fights conservatively, using no more power than is necessary for any given task, enabling her to fight for longer periods (assuming battle conditions are ideal). Still, when facing an especially difficult opponent, it is not unheard of for Tokine to run out of power. Trivia * Tokine is very similar to Maka Albarn. First, they share the same English voice actor (Laura Bailey). Both are very intelligent and rely on their brains and skill rather than brute force, both often go between arguing with and showing concern for the male leads (Yoshimori Sumimura and Soul Eater Evans, respectively) and both serve as the voice of reason among the main characters. The main difference is that Tokine is the deuteragonist of her series while Maka is the main protagonist of hers. Gallery 雪村時音.jpg Tokine Yukimura 2.jpg Tokine Yukimura 3.jpg Tokine's scar.png Tokine using a Kekkai.gif Tokine Yukimura- Kekkai.png Yoshimori and Tokine.jpg|Tokine and Yoshimori Yoshimori and Tokine 2.jpg Yoshimori and Tokine as children.png|Tokine and Yoshimori as children Tokine and Hakubi.jpg|Tokine and Hakubi tumblr_pt4l4uWELa1syr7zp_1280.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Determinators Category:Ninjas Category:Voice of Reason Category:Amazons Category:One-Man Army Category:Lethal Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Guardians Category:Elementals